DORADORA
by Shana Elfishy
Summary: Siwon, Donghae, Hankyung, Kyuhyun dan Yesung adalah 5 namja yang tampan dan kaya raya. Mereka berpacaran dengan yeojya-yeojya cantik & kaya hanya demi membahagiakan orang tua mereka. Perlahan namun pasti, mereka menyusun rencana untuk membuat pacar mereka memutuskan mereka!
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

**"DORADORA"**

**Based on U-Kiss' song with the same title.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast:**

**Choi Siwon**

**Tan Hankyung**

**Lee Donghae**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Kim Jongwoon (Yesung)**

**.**

**Other Cast:**

**Everyone in this fanfic EXCEPT the main cast ^^**

**.**

**Genre:**

**Friendship?**

**Humor?**

**Romance?**

**GS (for Heechul & other UKEs in next chapter)**

**.**

**Length: 1/?**

**.**

**WARN: CRACK PAIR! NO SUJU COUPLES!**

**.**

**Summary: **

**Siwon, Donghae, Hankyung, Kyuhyun dan Yesung adalah 5 namja yang tampan dan kaya raya. Mereka berpacaran dengan yeojya-yeojya cantik & kaya hanya demi membahagiakan orang tua mereka. Perlahan namun pasti, mereka menyusun rencana untuk membuat pacar mereka memutuskan mereka!**

**.**

**No FLAME**

**No BASH**

**No COPAS!**

**.**

**-STORY START!-**

_Siwon's side_

_Choi's mansion, 4.34 PM_

"Siwonnie~kau dimana?" lolongan panggilan seorang yeojya menggelegar di mansion Choi sore itu. Yeojya itu –mari kita panggil dengan Tiffany- berjalan dengan anggunnya memasuki ruang tamu mansion Choi.

Seorang pelayan mendekati Tiffany. "Selamat sore, nona. Tuan muda ada di perpustakaan. Mari saya antar." Kata pelayan itu. Wajah Tiffany seketika langsung cerah.

"Oh, terima kasih. Tapi kau tidak perlu mengantarku." Sahut Tiffany, lalu berjalan menuju perpustakaan di lantai dua.

Setelah Tiffany menghilang di balik lorong, seorang pelayan menghampiri pelayan tadi. Wajahnya nampak ketakutan dan napasnya terburu.

"_Pabbo_! Apa yang kaulakukan?" Pelayan itu memukul pelayan yang tadi bersama Tiffany.

"Ya! Kenapa kau memukulku?"

.

Seorang namja tampan dengan sebuah kacamata menggantung di hidung mancungnya sedang duduk di meja baca perpustakaan seorang diri. Di perpustakaan milik keluarga Choi. Namja itu –Choi Siwon- sesekali mengerutkan dahi, lalu mengendurkannya. Tangannya menempel di telinganya yang dipasangi earphone yang tersambung ke I-Phone hitamnya.

Suasana di perpustakaan itu begitu hening. Siwon hanya ditemani musik yang mengalun cukup keras dari ponselnya. Ia begitu menikmati momen-momen menenangkan ini, sampai ketika seorang yeojya membuka pintu perpustakaan dan menyembulkan diri dari balik pintu.

"Siwonnie, sendirian saja."

Siwon yang tahu ada seseorang yang datang, sedikit melirik dari ujung matanya. Kemudian matanya memutar malas kala sosok yeojya itu, Tiffany, mendekatkan diri dan memposisikan diri duduk di samping Siwon.

"Kukira kau ada di Jepang sekarang." Kata Siwon pelan. Tiffany mengalungkan tangannya di lengan Siwon, lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Siwon.

"Aku tidak jadi ke Jepang. Aku akan ke New York minggu depan. Kau akan merindukanku, 'kan?" tanya Tiffany manja sambil mendongak menatap Siwon.

'Kurasa tidak, anak manja.' Gumam Siwon dalam hati. "Entahlah." Jawab Siwon, 50% benar dengan apa yang dipikirkannya. Tiffany tersenyum cerah, lalu mendaratkan bibirnya di pipi Siwon.

.

.

_Hankyung's side_

_Tan's Martial Arts Academy, 3.12 PM_

"Lenturkan lagi badanmu, Taemin! Yonghwa! Jangan mengusili Minhyuk terus!" seru seorang namja tampan berwajah kalem kepada beberapa namja muda yang berlatih di sudut sana.

"GYAAA! Kakikuuuu~!" seorang namja muda berambut coklat gelap terduduk sambil memegangi pergelangan kakinya. Namja kalem itu –Hankyung- menghampiri namja itu.

"Hm, makanya jangan berlatih terlalu keras, Minho. Keroro sepertimu cukup berlatih semaksimal mungkin." Sahut Hankyung seraya memijat pelan kaki namja itu –Minho-. Yang dipijat cemberut karena dikatai keroro.

"Han hyung! Victoria noona datang nih!" teriak Changyeol. Semua orang yang ada di aula latihan itu menoleh menatap pintu aula. Di pintu yang terbuka itu, menampakkan sosok yeojya bertubuh ramping semampai berambut coklat terang sedang tersenyum ke arah Hankyung.

Hankyung menghela napas pelan. Ia meninggalkan Minho lalu berjalan menghampiri Victoria.

"Ni hao, Hannie! Kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Victoria. Hankyung tersenyum.

"Sudah. Ada apa kau kesini?" jawab dan tanya Hankyung.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kau libur sehari saja, hm? Kudengar dari Mrs. Tan kau menambah jam mengajarmu. Tidak baik memforsir diri terlalu keras, Hannie." Nasihat Victoria sambil mengelus pipi Hankyung lembut. Hankyung terkekeh pelan.

"Aku bosan di rumah terus, Vic. Lagipula kepala sekolah SM International High School menunjukku untuk melatih anggota-anggota klub martial arts untuk ditampilkan dalam pesta perpisahan sekolah. Walaupun banyak pengajar disini, tapi aku juga ingin mengajar dan mengembangkan tempat ini." Jelas Hankyung. Victoria cemberut.

"Pabbo Hannie. Kalau begini terus, kau akan sakit, tahu! Ditambah lagi, kudengar kau sedang dekat dengan kakak perempuan Donghae… siapa namanya?" tanya Victoria sambil menatap Hankyung tajam.

"Heenim noona?"

"Ya! Yeojya centil itu dekat sekali denganmu kemarin! Dan aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kau memeluknya!" gerutu Victoria sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Hankyung membelalak tak percaya.

"Ya Tuhan, Victoria Song! Sudah berapa lama kita berpacaran, hm? Kenapa kau jadi orang yang cemburuan begini, sih?" tanya Hankyung heran. Victoria mendelik.

"Kalau saja kau meluangkan waktu untuk berkencan denganku, aku pasti tidak akan curiga dengan semua perempuan yang dekat denganmu!" seru Victoria, kemudian berjalan keluar aula latihan. Hankyung menghela napas sedih lalu menunduk.

"Han oppa! Gwaenchana?" Hyoyeon dan Yuri menghampiri Hankyung yang masih menunduk. Hankyung mendongak lalu menoleh menatap kedua gadis itu.

"Gwaenchana. Sudah, lanjutkan latihan kalian!" kata Hankyung, mencoba mengembalikan dua gadis itu kembali ke latihan semula, dan berhasil. Yuri dan Hyoyeon mengangkat bahu mereka lalu kembali bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

.

"Han hyung, kami pulang dulu. Jangan sedih hanya karena yeojya egois seperti Victoria noona, oke? Jangan cemberut begitu! Tampannya jadi hilang, tuh!" sahut Yonghwa, yang disertai gelak tawa dari teman-temannya.

"Jangan begitu! Kau mau dihajar martial arts-nya Han oppa?" sahut Taemin di belakang Yonghwa. Yang disahuti hanya mengangkat bahu lalu berjalan keluar aula.

Taemin mendekati Hankyung yang duduk di sofa lalu duduk di sampingnya. "Eung, Han hyung? Gwaenchana?" tanya Taemin. Hankyung tersenyum lembut, lalu tangannya terangkat mengusap rambut Taemin.

"Ne, gwaenchana. Hanya sedikit kesalah pahaman." Jawab Hankyung.

"Taeminnie! Kemari, temani aku latihaaaan!" seru Minho yang sedang jungkir balik seorang diri, di tempat yang berjarak agak jauh dengan tempat Hankyung dan Taemin duduk sekarang #ribet bahasa#.

"Neeee~!"

Taemin segera meninggalkan Hankyung dan berlari menuju Minho.

Hankyung tersenyum lembut melihat keakraban dan kesungguhan dua anak itu dalam berlatih. Namun pikirannya berkelana tentang Victoria. Setengah hatinya merasa ia mencintai yeojya itu, tapi setengah hatinya merasa ia muak dengan yeojya itu.

"Ck. Kenapa aku jadi plin plan begini, sih." Batin Hankyung.

.

.

_Donghae's side_

_Lee's mansion, 3.21 PM_

"Jung agasshi! Bisakah kau tidak menatapku seperti itu?" Seorang namja tampan tengah menatap kesal pada seorang yeojya yang duduk membelakangi cermin dinding sambil menatap sang namja dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Yeojya itu cemberut. "Jangan panggil aku Jung agashhi! Aku punya nama! Namaku, Jung Jessica!" seru yeojya itu.

Namja itu –Donghae- semakin menekuk wajahnya ketika yeojya itu –Jessica- makin menyamankan diri duduk disana.

"Aku tidak peduli! Sebaiknya kau menyingkir dari sana atau aku harus menyeretmu keluar!" titah Donghae. Jessica cemberut, lalu menggelengkan kepala.

"Aniyo. Seret saja aku, pabbo oppa." Ejek Jessica sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Urat kekesalan mulai bermunculan di dahi Donghae.

"Kau-"

"Demi Tuhan, Lee Donghae! Bisakah kau mengecilkan suaramu? Aku sedang bekerja, pabbo!" tiba-tiba Heechul, _noona_ Donghae yang berada di samping ruangan tempat Donghae dan Jessica berada, berteriak. Membuat Donghae bergidik ngeri. Jessica melebarkan senyumnya.

"Tuh, Heechul eonni jadi marah, deh. Sudahlah, kalau oppa memang mau latihan, latihan saja. Aku 'kan mau lihat, memangnya tidak boleh?" tanya Jessica. Donghae mendengus.

'Bilang saja kau ingin menghindar dari les privat bahasa Prancismu itu.' Batin Donghae.

.

_So give it up give it up give it up for SHINee_

_Give it up give it up give it up for SHINee_

Donghae menyeka keringat yang bercucuran di keningnya setelah lagu Sherlock selesai diputar. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya, sambil sesekali meringis pelan kala peregangan itu membuat tubuhnya terasa remuk.

"Mau kupijit, oppa? Kemampuanku hebat, lho." Tawar Jessica. Donghae mengacuhkan Jessica, kakinya melangkah menuju pintu ruangan latihan.

"Oppa! Mau kemana?" Jessica langsung bangkit lalu menyusul Donghae.

"Aku mau minta Eunhyuk memijitku saja!" seru Donghae. Jessica menatap tak percaya pada sosok Donghae yang berada jauh di depannya. Dengan langkah cepat, Jessica berusaha menyusul Donghae.

"Andwae, oppa! Dia hanya pelayan, dia tak boleh menyentuhmu!" jerit Jessica frustasi. Donghae membalikkan badannya lalu menatap Jessica kesal.

"Kau tidak berhak mengatur siapa-siapa yang berhak dekat denganku, Jessica. Cepat pergi, atau kusuruh orang untuk menyeretmu keluar." Titah Donghae mutlak, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Jessica yang cemberut kesal lalu berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Donghae.

.

.

_Yesung & Kyuhyun's side_

_Kim's mansion, Yesung's Private Studio, 4.11 PM_

"Hyung, kau bodoh sekali."

Yesung menghela napas ketika ucapan kurang ajar Kyuhyun sampai ke telinganya. Ia tidak marah, ia memang bodoh.

Yeojyachingu Yesung, Lee Sooyoung, membuntutinya dari pulang mengajar les menyanyi, memeriksa peralatan musik yang akan digunakan untuk pesta perpisahan di sekolah, sampai Yesung pulang ke rumah pun Sooyoung terus mengikuti Yesung. Hingga ketika Yesung bertanya alasannya, Sooyoung menjawab:

"Akhir-akhir ini Yesung oppa terlihat dekat dengan Ryeowook. Aku jadi curiga. Mian membuat oppa tak nyaman."

Sungguh alasan singkat yang memuakkan bagi Yesung.

Kyuhyun mendekati Yesung yang sedang mengutak-atik sesuatu di _keyboard _miliknya. Saat ini, Sooyoung sedang berada di ruang tamu karena adik Yesung, Taeyeon, sedang menahan –coret- menasihati Sooyoung atas perintah Yesung.

"Hyung, kau harus menahan yeojya itu di luar saat kita latihan nanti. Aku tak mau semua jadi kacau, oke?" kata Kyuhyun sambil menepuk pundak Yesung.

"Aku juga tahu. Demi Tuhan, ini pertama kalinya yeojya itu mengesalkan."

Kyuhyun memutar matanya.

'_Bukankah dia selalu mengesalkan?'_ batin Kyuhyun.

CKLEK

"Yesung oppa!"

Lengkingan seorang yeojya yang baru masuk ke studio Yesung sukses membuat kedua namja itu membulatkan mata. Kyuhyun mengisyaratkan Yesung melalui tatapannya untuk segera mengusir Sooyoung keluar.

Yesung mengangguk cepat. Ia langsung menghampiri Sooyoung lalu mendorong tubuh yeojya itu mendekati pintu. Merasa diusir, Sooyoung menggeliat melepaskan tangan Yesung dari pundaknya.

Sooyoung men-_deathglare_ Kyuhyun dan dibalas _deathglare_ yang dua kali lipat lebih menyeramkan dari Kyuhyun.

"Ya, Kyu! Kenapa aku tidak boleh lihat kalian latihan, hah? Yesung oppa yang punya studio ini, kau tidak punya hak untuk menyuruhnya mengusirku!" seru Sooyoung nyolot. Kyuhyun mendelik. Ia mendekati Sooyoung dengan langkah menghentak-hentak.

"Kau menyebalkan, mengganggu, dan juga membuat konsentrasi kami hilang dengan racauan tidak bergunamu itu! Kami latihan untuk pesta perpisahan sekolah yang sangat penting, dan ada baiknya kau tidak mengganggu latihan kami!" jerit Kyuhyun, -sepertinya- membuat studio besar Yesung mengalami gempa lokal. Sooyoung mendengus. Ia mengecup pipi Yesung lalu berjalan keluar studio.

Yesung menggeleng pelan. "Ya Tuhan, Kyu. Tak bisakah kau bersikap sedikit lebih…"

"Lebih apa?" potong Kyuhyun. "Dia tak boleh dimanjakan! Latihan kita tak pernah sempurna karena adanya yeojya tengik itu!" protesnya. Yesung merangkul leher Kyuhyun lalu membimbingnya duduk di sofa besar nan empuk.

"Dia memang menyebalkan. Tapi kau juga jangan bersikap kurang ajar dengannya, karena… yah, kau tau alasannya 'kan?" tanya Yesung. Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya.

____niga animyeon andwae_

_neo eobsin nan andwae_

_na ireoke haru handareul tto illyeoneul____

Tiba-tiba, ponsel Kyuhyun berdering lumayan kencang. Segera Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya yang terselip di saku celananya.

**Seo Keroro calling…**

"Oh, tidak." Kyuhyun melotot melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Yesung menatap Kyuhyun bingung. "Waeyo?"

"Keroro itu menelpon." Bisik Kyuhyun dengan tampang horror. Yesung memiringkan kepalanya (makin) bingung.

"Keroro yang mana? Minho atau…"

"Tentu saja Seohyun, hyung!" jerit Kyuhyun panik. "Dia pasti akan datang kesini jika tahu aku sedang latihan menyanyi!"

-PLAAAKK-

Yesung langsung menggeplak kepala Kyuhyun. Yang digeplak cengo sejenak.

"Pabbo! Cukup berbohong dan kau akan baik-baik saja!" seru Yesung. Kyuhyun sumringah.

"Hyung benar!"

Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat panggilan dari Seohyun, yeojyachingunya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"_Yeoboseyo, Kyu! Kau dimana? Aku datang ke apartemenmu tapi resepsionis bilang kau pergi. Aku merindukanmu…"_

Kyuhyun memutar mata ketika Seohyun mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda manja. Merepotkan.

"Aku sedang bersama teman-temanku. Lebih baik kita bertemu besok saja, bagaimana?"

"_Unggg… tidak bisa! Aku sudah lama menunggu di lobby apartemenmu…"_

Kyuhyun menghela napas.

"Aku tidak peduli. Kita sudah menghabiskan waktu bersama minggu kemarin, sekarang giliran aku menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-temanku, oke? Jangan egois, Seo."

Terdengar helaan napas diujung sana. _"Ya sudah. Karena aku baik, jadi kulepaskan kau. Ingat, jangan selingkuh!"_

"Ya ampun, Seo. Kapan aku bisa selingkuh, hm?"

"_Bisa saja sekarang kau berduaan dengan Sungmin, 'kan? Sunbae yang sering kaulirik diam-diam itu. Huh."_

Kyuhyun tersenyum salah tingkah. "Apapun. Bisakah kita memutuskan telepon ini dulu? Donghae hyung sudah menyuruhku cepat-cepat menyusul."

"_Ya ya ya… Baiklah, annyeong Kyunnie!"_

Tut.

Kyuhyun menghela napas lega. "Akhirnya yeojya manja itu bisa diatasi."

Yesung yang dari tadi sudah berdiri di belakang _keyboard _memanggil Kyuhyun. "Kemari. Ayo latihan, sebelum ada kekacauan yang lebih buruk lagi."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia mendekati Yesung yang mulai menekan-nekan tombol yang ada di badan _keyboard._

Dan musik dari _keyboard _itu pun menggema di studio Yesung.

.

_Hangsang hamggeh halgguhla_

'_till the end of time_

Yesung tersenyum pada Kyuhyun yang sibuk mengatur napasnya seusai menyanyikan Shining Star beberapa kali dengan suara bass-nya yang mengagumkan.

"Bagaimana? Kau puas dengan latihan kali ini, hm?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sembari menutup matanya. "Puas sekali. Bayangan yeojya pengganggu itu sudah lenyap dan membuat perasaanku lebih baik."

"Hey, bagaimana kalau keluar makan? Ajak Han hyung, Siwon dan Donghae juga. Siapa tahu mereka juga dapat kejadian menyebalkan hari ini." Tawar Yesung. Wajah Kyuhyun langsung cerah.

"Boleh boleh." Kyuhyun langsung mengambil ponselnya dan mencari nama Siwon terlebih dahulu.

Tut…

Tut…

Klik!

"_Yeoboseyo, Kyu?"_

"Hyung! Kau mau keluar makan bersama kami?"

"_Kami? Siapa?"_

"Aku, Han hyung, Yesung hyung dan Donghae hyung… tapi aku belum menghubungi Han hyung dan Hae hyung, sih. Ayo hyung, bagaimana?"

"_Hmm, boleh juga." _Kemudian hening sejenak.

"_Aku juga penat dekat-dekat dengan Tiffany." _Suara Siwon berubah menjadi sedikit lebih kecil. Membuat Kyuhyun terkikik.

"Kujemput di rumahmu, ya, hyung. Annyeong!"

Tut.

"Sekarang, Donghae hyung…" gumam Kyuhyun sambil mencari nama Donghae di ponselnya. Sementara Yesung mulai memberesi _keyboard _yang tadi menemani Kyuhyun menyanyi.

Tut…

Tut…

Tut…

Klik!

"_Yeoboseyooohh…"_

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. "Hyung, kau kenapa?"

"_Ak-kuh.. sedang dipijat Eunhyukk… aaahh.."_

"Kau keenakan, hyung. Oh ya, bagaimana kalau keluar makan?"

"_Dengannhh… siappahh?"_

"Siwon hyung, Han hyung, aku dan Yesung hyung."

"_O-oke! Eunhyuk, cukup!"_

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar.

"_Jemput saja aku, oke? Di rumah!"_

"Ne, ne…"

Tut.

"Terakhir, Hankyung hyung!" Kyuhyun mencari nama Hankyung di kontak teleponnya.

Tut…

Klik!

"_Ni hao?"_

"Aigo, Han hyung! Kita di Korea, bukannya China! Bisakah kau bicara bahasa Korea sekarang?"

"_Hehehe, mianhae, Kyu. Ada apa kau menelpon?"_

"Kau mau keluar makan dengan kami?"

"_Biar kutebak. Kau, Siwon, Donghae dan Yesung'kan?"_

"Bingo! Jadi bagaimana?"

"_Tentu saja. Dimana kita bertemu?"_

"Karena suasana hatiku sedang baik, aku akan menjemputmu."

"_Ya sudah. Aku ada di tempat pelatihanku, kau tahu 'kan?"_

"Ne, hyung~"

Tut.

"Hyung, mereka menyetujuinya!" seru Kyuhyun senang. Yesung yang sedang meminggirkan _keyboard _mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**A/N:**

Annyeonghaseyo!

It's new FF from newbie, REVIEW ne? gomawo~ n_n


	2. Chapter 2: Gathering

"**DORADORA"**

**Based on U-Kiss' song with the same title.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast:**

**Choi Siwon**

**Tan Hankyung**

**Lee Donghae**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Kim Jongwoon (Yesung)**

**.**

**Other Cast:**

**Everyone in this fanfic EXCEPT the main cast ^^**

**.**

**Genre:**

**Friendship?**

**Humor?**

**Romance?**

**GS (for Heechul & other UKEs in next chapter)**

**.**

**Length: 2/?**

**.**

**WARN: CRACK PAIR! NO SUJU COUPLES! (in the beginning)**

**.**

**Summary: **

**Siwon, Donghae, Hankyung, Kyuhyun dan Yesung adalah 5 namja yang tampan dan kaya raya. Mereka berpacaran dengan yeojya-yeojya cantik & kaya hanya demi membahagiakan orang tua mereka. Perlahan namun pasti, mereka menyusun rencana untuk membuat pacar mereka memutuskan mereka!**

**.**

**No FLAME**

**No BASH**

**No COPAS!**

**.**

**-STORY START!-**

.

_In the Restaurant, 5.39 PM_

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan para perempuan itu. Bagaimana mungkin mereka sangat menjengkelkan?" gumam Kyuhyun frustasi. Donghae cekikikan mendengar gumaman Kyuhyun.

"Heyo, tidak semuanya. Eunhyuk tidak menjengkelkan." Bantah Donghae. Tawa Yesung meledak.

Siwon menyeruput _ice cappucino_-nya. "Kau membela Eunhyuk daripada Jessica, hyung?" tanya Siwon. Donghae mengibaskan tangannya cepat.

"Jangan bodoh. Jessica tidak pantas dibela. Dia hidup dalam segala kebohongan."

Hankyung menghela napas. "Victoria tadi menunduhku berselingkuh dengan Heenim noona. Aku bahkan bingung kenapa dia bisa menduga secepat itu."

Donghae ber-oh seperti tidak percaya. "Heenim noona memberikan pengaruh besar semenjak aku mengenalkan kalian 3 bulan lalu."

Yesung yang tadi tertawanya hanya sekilas membuka mulutnya. "Kalian tahu cara menangani yeojya seperti Sooyoung?"

Siwon tersenyum. "Yeojya yang hampir membuat _uri magnae _marah-marah seperti orang gila?" tanya Siwon, membuat Kyuhyun men-_deathglare _Siwon yang duduk di depannya. Yesung mengangguk.

"Putuskan saja yeojya itu!" seru Donghae. Yesung melotot.

"Sooyoung itu yeojya cengeng! Setelah aku memutuskan yeojya itu, dia pasti mengadu sambil menangis ke _umma _dan _appa_ku. Dan kau tau selanjutnya?"

Donghae mengendikkan bahu seraya memperhatikan kelanjutan cerita Yesung.

"Aku dilempar ke Amerika! Aku akan dipaksa belajar akuntansi disana. Ergh, memuakkan." Gerutu Yesung. Donghae ber-oh ria.

"Sudah berapa lama kita disini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin… setengah jam? Kenapa?" tanya Hankyung.

"Para pelayan itu mulai melihat kita. Sebaiknya kita memesan makanan."

"Oh, ya." Yesung memanggil seorang pelayan yang sedang mondar-mandir.

Pelayan yang Yesung panggil tadi langsung mendekati meja kelima namja tampan itu. Kemudian, ia pergi setelah mencatat pesanan mereka yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit itu.

Kemudian Donghae melanjutkan pembicaraan. "Tidakkah kalian pikir ini penindasan?"

"Diskriminasi." Sahut Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja." Ketiga namja lainnya menyahut.

Donghae mengetuk meja makan dengan telunjuknya. "Bukan namja namanya kalau terus menerus ditindas. Bergerak adalah satu-satunya cara. Tentunya kita semua tidak mau berurusan dengan yeojyadeul manja dan cengeng itu, 'kan?"

"Tapi, yang kita hadapi adalah orang tua. Jangan berpikir terlalu cepat. Mulai saja dari para yeojya itu. Buat mereka membenci kita." Saran Siwon. Hankyung manggut-manggut.

"Mungkin kita bisa meminta beberapa yeojya agar mendukung rencana ini." Saran Yesung.

"Ehm, tapi kita tidak bisa sembarang memilih yeojya. Bisa-bisa kita dikira playboy, dan itu sama saja dengan menantang orang tua kita." Kata Kyuhyun. Donghae memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Donghae. Maklum, walaupun dia bukan maknae diantara mereka tapi Donghae ciri namja yang suka main. Jadi dia bukan namja yang suka hal-hal serius walaupun dia lebih tua dari Siwon.

"Maksudnya, jika orang tua kita tahu kalau kita memiliki yeojya lain selain yeojyachingu pilihan mereka, bisa-bisa mereka marah dan… yah, kau tau apa yang akan terjadi, hyung." Jawab Siwon. Donghae manggut-manggut.

"Ada banyak yeojya yang dekat dengan kita, tapi yeojyachingu kita tahu siapa yang paling dekat dengan kita." Kata Hankyung.

"Seperti Hae hyung dan Hyuk noona, lalu Yesung hyung dan Wookie noona?" tanya Kyuhyun. Seketika dua namja yang disebut itu wajahnya langsung merona, kemudian disusul geplakan manis di kepala sang maknae.

"Kita punya orang yang kita sukai. Bukan karena paksaan. Jadi, kita bisa meminta tolong pada mereka agar membantu kita untuk menjalankan rencana ini. Harus hanya kita dan orang yang kita sukai saja yang boleh tahu. Dan kalau bisa, kita harus memimpin rencana masing-masing. Tapi tetap pada satu inti, yaitu memutuskan yeojyachingu manja." Jelas Hankyung.

Tapi sepertinya ada yang kurang (atau tidak?) setuju dengan penjelasan Hankyung.

"A-aku belum lama mengenal Sungmin noona! Bahkan aku belum sempat berkenalan dengannya!" ini Kyuhyun yang protes.

"Sepertinya belum ada yang menarik perhatianku." Gumam Siwon.

"Aku dan Ryeowook? Kau yakin, hyung?" Yesung menatap tidak percaya ke Hankyung.

"Kenapa hyung mengusulkan ide itu? Hyung saja mungkin tidak bisa meminta tolong ke Heenim noona yang galak itu!" seru Kyuhyun (protes).

Hankyung mengangkat bahunya. "Tapi kita tidak punya cara lain. Seperti kata Kyuhyun tadi, kita tidak bisa memilih sembarang yeojya. Yang kita mintai tolong adalah yang kita kenal dan kita sukai, itu saja." Jelas Hankyung.

"Han hyung benar. Memilih sembarang yeojya seperti memilih jalanan yang rawan. Kita pasti bisa! Demi kebebasan kita!" seru Donghae semangat. Kyuhyun mengernyit.

Siwon tertawa. "Kalian sudah punya yang disukai? Hah, sepertinya aku belum ada." Sedetik kemudian, terpartri kesedihan di wajah Siwon.

Hankyung menepuk pundak Siwon. "Ayolah, Siwon! Kau tampan, 'kan? Aku tahu kau belakangan ini sedang agak dekat dengan siswi dari klub sains itu… siapa namanya?"

"Kibum?"

"Ya! Kau bisa memintainya tolong! Kenapa tidak, hm?"

"Kami baru berkenalan seminggu yang lalu, hyung."

Tak lama kemudian, tiga pelayan membawa semua pesanan mereka. Meletakkannya satu persatu, lalu pergi.

Donghae memulai acara makan itu terlebih dahulu. "Ayo, makan. Kita bayar sendiri-sendiri, 'kan?"

"Kukira Yesung hyung dan Kyuhyun yang bayar." Sahut Siwon. Yesung dan Kyuhyun men-_deathglare _Siwon.

"Kita bayar sendiri-sendiri. Aku sedang tidak mau banyak pengeluaran, Choi hyungie." Sahut Kyuhyun ketus. Siwon dan Yesung langsung cekikikan bersama.

Dan dimulailah acara makan bersama itu.

.

_Few hours later_…

"Owh, kenyang." Lirih Donghae sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu di meja.

"Akh, bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan perut penuh seperti ini, hyung." Kata Kyuhyun.

Siwon meneguk gelas berisi air putih hingga benar-benar habis. Hankyung meneguk segelas es teh yang belum disentuhnya sedari tadi.

"Kita berkumpul lagi saja besok." Saran Yesung.

"Dimana?" tanya Donghae.

"Rumah Siwon?" Yesung kembali memberikan saran.

"Tidak. Tiffany akan datang kalau tau kalian di rumahku." Bantah Siwon.

"Oke, rumah Kyuhyun?"

"Aku tinggal di apartemen, hyung. Kau lupa? Lagipula aku tidak punya makanan." Bantah Kyuhyun.

"Ya, ya. Rumah Donghae?"

"Tidak. Ada Eunhyuk, aku tidak mau dia mendengar pembicaraan kita. Dia suka menguping." Bantah Donghae. Yesung menghela napas.

"_Umma_ku akan mengundang teman-temannya untuk berkumpul di rumahku. Jadi, Han hyung? Bisakah?" tanya Yesung. Hankyung tersenyum lembut, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Rumahku kosong besok. Appa dan Umma pergi Taiwan." Jawab Hankyung. Senyum lega terpatri di bibir Yesung. Lebih baik berkumpul di rumah daripada di tempat makan seperti ini. Tidak pesan makanan malah jadi pusat perhatian para pelayan. Huh.

Siwon bertepuk tangan sekali. "Yap! Jadi, di rumah Hankyung hyung. Jam berapa, hyung?" tanya Siwon.

"Kapanpun aku siap menerima kalian." Sahut Hankyung.

"Jam 8 saja. Aku tidak mau anak manja itu datang merecoki pagiku." Kata Donghae.

"Baiklah. Semuanya, bagaimana?" tanya Yesung pada teman-temannya.

Mereka mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**A/N:**

Yang baca wajib review ya~ *deathglare*

Ini dia lanjutannya, gimana menurut chingudeul?

Kalau dipikir2, alurnya kelamaan ya? Masa satu chapter cuma beginian doang-_-" #mikir

Ada yg nanya, Eunhyuk itu pelayannya Donghae ya? Jwbnnya = iya. Kejelasannya akan ada di chapter berikutnya, jadi tunggu aja.

Jadi, kalo yg review sedikit, ya chapter berikutnya lama. Bisa diperkirakan di chapter berikutnya para yeojya pengganggu bakal ganggu para uri namja, so nantikan juga ya ^^

Shana pamit, annyeong~


End file.
